Yurie Tisumi
Yei Tisumi ( يي شيسومي in Arabic; and Flora Fleuriste in French .Previously as "''Barika",also nicknamed by Melissa "Little Yei" is the Main protagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! Me, and the founder of Evolute Summon, who attends Taner Nasf Secondary School and is a resident of Birta City. She aims at enhancing her Dueling Skills, She also appears in the main Banners/icons of the manga (sometimes alongside Hinn). She is known to be a loner in the begining of the manga, then she started to gain respect and friends. She is a part-Time worker with her brother Hata Tisumi in the Game Shop. __TOC__ 'Design: '''Appearance: Untitledd.png|Yei's Line Arts(Unused) Zeez.png|First Prototype Yei.png|Second ProtoType Yei 2.png|New Design (Unused) Untitled-53ss.png|Third Prototype Yei-new.png|Stable design Yei2z.png|old Cover Design Yei riding suit.png|Yei with Riding suit Yei_Kawaiv.png|Final and current Design Yei is a short Young girl with a fair sin, Purple eyes, Pink Hair, with a hair band, her usual attire is a red vest, with 1 pair of wristband and glove, she wears a dark green skirt, black socks, and red asics sport shoes, she also wears a deck holder in one of her laps, as well a duel disc holder as belts. Her home outfit is a white vest, with ripped legs pants. While her duel running suit is a pink suit with red textures, with triple belts around her waist, she retrains her deck holder in this suit too. The new redesign has almost the same as above however, Yei's hair is lighter, with differently shaped hair bangs. 'Personality:' Yei is a Tsundere character, she is an aggressive energetic duelist, but socially rejected despite of some of her qualities. she is often short-tempered, careless, she tends to call others names, especially those labeled as "wrong doers", including Melissa Meiry. In spite of their physical and social differences. the best example of that is calling Fokksu Taker "Pervert", this gag also implies that she actually doesn't know his name since they met until she turned him to the principal. Yei does not hesitate attack Melissa back, which leads her to being beaten or put in embarrassing situations by the Melissa. She often beats Bruce Iyko, or call him names which makes him shiver or get upset. She hates being told things people who can't do these things themselves. Her rivalry with Melissa appears when they first meet when she spots her dueling Jeff Spaike. Despite the careless characteristics Yei has, she cares about justice, becomes soft sometimes. She also believes that Dueling is for fun, and shows respect to her deck and monsters. In some situations, Yei gets instantly emotional, causing her to fall into depression, mostly due to the pressure of the outside around her, and the best example, is how she was teased by Fokkusu's Gang, and asked to surrender, despite that, she overcomes her emotions .She has no control over her emotions, as seen getting all enraged at Yuri because he has forgotten her, but she regains the control after being scolded by someone, especially in a duel. Despite her short tempered nature, Yei is actually white-hearted, she cherishes her bonds with her friends, and her cards, Even though Yei handles physical damage, she is oversensitive. She gets upset when she is told about things she lost, or brings her bad memories. she even proceeds to beat whoever told her these things, and runs away to avoid showing her soft side to anyone else. Beyond Bruce, she doesn't seem to have other friends, or other connections to her classmates. She rarely communicates with others. Yei hates being hit on, and the best examples of those, when she it Fokksu Taker and the School's Janitor when they tried to flirt her or get her kiss. calling them "perverts". She often punches people for either acting perverted, idotic, or having other antics. Despite being strong willed and her iron determination, Yei seems to be Acrophobiatic she often shivers and tends to scream for help, regardless of how high heights are. A running Gag regrading her relationship with Fokkusu Taker, she dueled him to the end without even knowing his name, she simply calls him "Pervert". Yei has a great love to Cheese Buns to throw Fokksu Taker into the garbage can for his attempts to steal one of her buns. Yei can be soft at times, but she only displays that side only to Fokkusu and Anissa, she also revealed that she is a lonesome girl that no one cares about, in return, she received a piece of advice from Anissa being told not to give up on life no matter what, and start taking respect in own ways. When hurt or completely hopeless, Yei tends to cry silently hiding her face while looking downward, until she gets a solution to get herself out, or her wound starts to heal. Yei is also dedicated to her job, and does whatever she is needed to do, except the fact that she dislikes the idea of cosplaying " " because the outfit is too revealing, but she does it because it's part of her work, also, she avoids getting chummy with customers regardless of her mood or her relationship with that customer(s) while on duty. Yei loves her own Deck, and respects every other deck, also she seems to show enough care to regroup Melissa's old deck, and saving "Paintress Goghi" in order to give it back to its owner, she feels bad towards how Melissa threw the cards like they were nothing, also she scolded Fokkusu for writing his phone number on " " telling him that someone else might need it someday. Yei regrets discarding her own standards, and prefers to stick to them no matter what. Yei hates people patting her head and she gets mad about it when someone pats her head. 'Abilities': Yei has a formidable physical strength that enables her to endure , to punch/kick others to cause them bleed. As Hinn lives inside her, she synchronizes with her to create Evolute cards in the middle of the Duel, also she was able to revive herself, after receiving a killing damage shot, and defeat the lost shadow spirits. Yei is also able to see and communicate with HInn, with a great ability of persisting after a comatose, or resisting the lost dark souls with ease. 'Etomology:' "Yei" 'in japanese means flourishing, which refers the physical and organic states of plants, which also is the base of her "Fiber Vine" Deck she uses. Tisumi actually made no sense, it randomly parodies the Last Name of Yuma Tsukumo's. 'Mannerisms: Yei speaks in an informal manner, unlike Anissa (while not serious), Yei does use proper english.When angry, or unexpecting something out of what she planned, she uses "damn", and sometimes, she uses "Yup" instead of "Yes", "Aight" instead of "Alright". She also tends to use "Baka" , japanese meaning of "Idiot". 'Biography:' 'Chaotics' Invasion' Yei is upset about surpassing her dueling limits. Whenever Bruce reminds her of her relationship with Melissa, she planned to Teach Melissa a lesson about what Dueling really is. While dueling Melissa, Yei got into several pinches, Set up by a Posessed Melissa, performing a , Yei manages to defeat her discovering a Mysterious Power that has put an end to the Shadow game and free melissa from Chaotic Token.Instead of getting thanked after the end of the duel, Yei got scolded for "not being fair". Later, a Young man appears in the School who happens to be an agent for Keren Daichi to steal "Carole, Tigeragon Queen of Fiber Vine" from Yei, much to Yei's disapproval of "put on a show for audience" she stuck to her decision not to hand the card to Fokkusu, She even tried hard in a duel to save the Evolute monster from Taker's hands. Next Day, she encountered Anissa, a girl who is revealed to be a big fan of Wandyr Minami and they became friends, however, Melissa who inetrrupted their party came demanding a rematch with Yei, claiming that Yei cheated, while there was no visible proof to her accusation, when Yei Rejected, she got provoked even more by Melissa by reminding her of her dark past causing Yei to react furiously, however, she was calmed down by Anissa, who stepped to duel Melissa instead, which later defeated Melissa in 2 turns. Another Old Childhood Friend appears in the school, Yei initially does not recognize him, then When he gets posessed by Chaotics, she starts to remember him, and the childhood she spent with him, despite releasing him from the posession,She got peeved as he does not remember her. 'Relationships ': 'Melissa Meiry' Melissa and Yei are long-Time enemies, neither her nor Melissa shows a soft side of theirs to each other, while Melissa is Self-Centered and conceited, Yei does not actually hate Melissa, but sometimes, she gets annoyed of her Antics. 'Anissa Kaataa' Yei and Anissa are on very good terms, in fact, they became good friends since Yei found the Evolute Summon. 'Fokkusu Taker': During their first meeting, Yei didn't like Fokkusu, she gets constanly annoyed whenever he comes or tries to talk to her, then later, she started to develop hidden feelings to him and feel safe being around him. and the best example of that, is whenever he comes next to her, she gets all blushed, and confused. Despite Fokkusu's lecherous actions towards her and his lustful personality, she believes that he loves her from the inside knowing from the fact that he apologized to her, and the fact that her brother entrusted her to Fokkusu as her "right hand", despite her rejection to the idea. 'Decks:' Yei is a Fiber Vine user. She focuses on Summoning her Trump cards to gain more field advantage, she also uses Ritual Summon to make her deck' Speed better, and gain more hand and field advantage, she also managed to perform an Evolute Summon after gaining her First Card in a middle of the duel. 'Duels:' Yei had also some Off-Manga duels: 'Trivia:' *Yei was an inspirarion from a Player in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011: Over the Nexus. *She is also the Second protagonist whose Signature monsters is not a Warrior-type montster, the first being is Yuda Amuka. *This character suggests the first Tsundere YGO protagonist for any custom manga/anime. *Yei is bit similar to Nadia Lesfer,a main Protagonist of Fairy Tales Of Nadia, in terms of design, they also share common traits: **They both debut the manja in a lower class. **Both have Brother/father who are not aware of their situations, and they can be idiotic sometimes. **Both debut in manga without friends, then they gain them later. **Both of them don't wear the usual Blue School uniform. **They are both agressive in their own ways. **In different profile covers of Chadook, several images displaying both Nadia and Yei together, noting that Nadia is taller than Yei, despite having the same age. *Yei is the first protagonist who is a Ritual Player. *This character is Chadook's most favorite character, and one of the iconic characters that appear in the graphic banners, Covers of YGO me manga. **Being a Tsundere was made on purpose because Chadook stated that this character should be looking different from the other YGO Franchise protagonists those are usually too optimistic. **The First Design of Yei was originally going to be an oridinary Japanese schoo uniform, then A Tunisian Blue blouse for Secondary School, however, it was decided to be the one who doesn't wear any School Uniform, next to Melissa Meiry. *Yei's Initial name was "Barika", due to the fact it was randomly made and made no actual sense, it was changed to "Yei" to allude to her Fiber Vine Deck she uses. *Yei is Chadook's character whose hair is the only based on the game. *Yei has the most redesigns of any Yu-Gi-Oh! Me character. Gallery: Yei2z.png|New Design Yei-new.png Yei 2.png Yei2.png Yei.png Untitled-151.png Das1464.jpg|Initial Design Untitled-47s.png Yei2g.png Yei_current manga.png|Yei's current Design from chapter 09 ownards. last cover2.png|Yei with "Carole, Queen of Fiber Vine 2" and "Hinn, Maiden of The Fiber Vine" Yei riding suit.png|Yei's Riding Suit Yei_2_new.png|New Design Yeisx.png Yei_new.png|New Design Yei_223.png|Another Design Category:Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Me Characters